The Living Legend
by Hipster Bardock
Summary: The Saiyan-Tuffle war has been going on for five years now, with thousands of casualties on both sides. To get the upper hand, King Vegeta sends out his special task-force to help turn the tides into the Saiyan's favor..


_**The Living Legend**_

Author's Note: This story is based off of the RP of HipsterBardock {of Twitter RP.} And his development as a character. Reviews and advice are welcomed and appreciated.

.

.

.

{The scene came in to reveal what seemed to be the middle of a war zone, one where dead bodies littered the floor at random, the lifeless corpses staring toward the explosion filled sky with unseeing eyes. The dead bodies belonged to both Tuffles and Saiyans who were currently in the middle of a ten year long war, one of which began 5 years ago when the Saiyan people {Who're said to be treated like slaves of the Tuffle people.} rose against the original inhabitants of the world to take it as their own; led by King Vegeta. What was thought would be a swift and easy win turned out to become a 10 year match of dominance; the prize? The victor race's survival and home.}

{Currently, while the main battle waged on, the view shifted to a small team of Saiyans who were miles away from the battlefield, currently eliminating a few guards that they had spotted around the supply area which they were assigned to destroy. Saiyans who would turn the tide in this drawn out war.}

.

.

.

"C-Crap!" A small Tuffle who seemed to be holding what looked to be a gun similar to an assault rifle shouted this when one of the five guards soundlessly went down as a pink ki wave smashed into him from the side, sending the unprepared guard flying off the ground for a few dozen yards before smashing into a pillar where the said ki attacked erupted in a small explosion; the four remaining guards frantically looking around before spotting four approaching Saiyans who moved in a surprisingly fast paced toward them.

"Don't let them get close! Defend this place with your lives!" One of the four guards shouted this before taking aim with his gun, letting loose a rapid barrage of ki bullets which tore through the air on its path toward the approaching Saiyans.

"Borogos, Shugesh!" The tallest of the approaching Saiyans called out before extending both arms toward two of his companions who picked up the pace before grabbing the said Saiyan's wrist.

"We know!" The two Saiyans who grabbed the tallest Saiyan's wrist shouted this in unison before giving a small grunt as they threw him forward, over the approaching ki bullets toward the shocked guards whilst the smallest of the four jumped in front of the other two Saiyans, extending both her arms to form a small defensive shield of ki which deflected the guard's incoming attack.

Returning back to the tallest of the four, he extended both hands before unleashing what appeared to be blue flames, igniting two of the four remaining guards who fell to the ground with a soundless scream as their body began to literally burn down to nothing; twisting himself, he would come in with a hard tuck and roll before pulling himself back up into a kneeling position with both hands still extended, ready to repeat the process but stopped when he spotted someone behind the two guards who had instinctively raised both their arms in an attempt to shield themselves from the blast; a small smirk appearing across the Saiyan's face as he lowered his arms. "Heh.. You're late."

Not knowing he was referring to, one of the two remaining guards raised his gun to fire at the kneeling man before him when he was suddenly thrown forward by a large ki ball, letting loose a scream which was quickly cut off in the explosion that followed; turning, the remaining guard eye's would widen in recognition, noticing the scar upon the smirking Saiyan's cheek. "Y-You're Bar-"

The Tuffle was grabbed by his shoulder during the middle of his sentence, yanked forward to have a fist punch straight through his chest; right over the area where his heart was. The guard's eyes widen slightly before taking on a dull look to them, falling limp in the mysterious Saiyan's grip right before the said Saiyan pulled his fist/arm from the Tuffle's body who fell to the ground; dead.

.

.

.

{Shifting the scene back to the main battle, King Vegeta would be seen shouting orders to a brigade of Saiyans before firing off a large ki wave toward the tuffle army before them, being rewarded with multiple shouts of pain as the said beam went off in a semi-large explosion.}

"Tuffle scum! Do you really think you stand a chance against the /greatest/ warrior race in the univer-" The bearded Saiyan would abruptly stop in his taunting when he heard his scouter go off, taking cover in a trench before answering. "Who is-….. Oh?... Heh, good job. I expect nothing more than one of my top soldiers.. keep going with the plan and take out that supply depot. Understood?"

{The scene would then shift over to where it previously was, focusing in on the mouth of the mysterious Saiyan who easily disposed of the Tuffle guards early, slowly zooming out to reveal the said Saiyan as none other than a younger version of Bardock, along with the younger version of his team behind him.}

"Understood, sire. I can guarantee it's destruction within the hour. See you then." Cutting off the transmission, Bardock would look back to his squad of Saiyans, nodding at all four of them before speaking. "Tora, Fasha, Borogos, Shugesh. Let's move out."

{The scene slowly began to fade to black, moving from the Saiyan Squad to the Tuffle Capital, focusing on the King who would be sitting on his thrown with a slight smile on his face.}

"Let the Saiyans come.. They're only quickening their impending deaths by coming straight to /it/.."


End file.
